


Ben

by GandalfsTruth



Category: Journey to Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Baby Names, F/M, Pregnancy, han and leia's wonderful communication skills, really short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5501990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GandalfsTruth/pseuds/GandalfsTruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han and Leia talk baby names. Spoilers for The Force Awakens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ben

**Author's Note:**

> Star Wars doesn't belong to me.  
> This fic was born out of my thoughts about Kylo Ren's real name. I'm sure I'm not the only one writing about this.  
> Also posted on Fanfiction.net.

“You want to name him what?”

Leia Organa was convinced that she had heard him wrong. There was absolutely no way that Han Solo would ever propose naming their unborn son after Ben Kenobi, of all people.

Han shrugged. “It was just an idea, your Worshipfulness.”

“Yes, but, you didn’t even like him!” she pressed.

He didn’t deny it. “You liked him.”

“I never met him,” she countered. “I respected him for his actions in the Clone Wars. Luke was the one who liked him personally. You and I have no real connection to him.”

“Well, princess, that’s not exactly true. See, if you hadn’t sent the droids to him, and if he hadn’t hired me to fly him to Alderaan, you and I’d have never met. He was a crazy old wizard, don’t get me wrong, but I feel like I owe him one.”

“I… I’ve never thought of that,” she admitted.

He grinned. “I never thought I’d hear you admit defeat.”

She hit him with a couch cushion.

In the end, the newest Solo was christened Ben, as his father suggested.

Ironically, if Ben Kenobi had been the one to bring the princess and the smuggler together, Ben Solo would be the one to tear them apart.


End file.
